


Nefelibata

by aka_sora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Don't want to spoil too much, F/M, Genma is a precious bean who can and will kill you with a needle, I shouldn't be doing this, Just indulging, Konoha sort of sucks, M/M, Recinarnation, Set pre-Yondaime, Shisui is a ray of sunshine, Sporadic Updates, WWIII will exist, adding tags as I go, badassery, i guess, i have no idea what i am doing, in konoha, no beta we dei with smiles on our faces, post-Sandaime, prositutes?, wow cliche I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka_sora/pseuds/aka_sora
Summary: In which Connor Miles is reincarnated into one (1) Misaki Shinya in a world brimming with bloodshed, gore, and people defying Newton's Law of Gravity on a daily basis. How fun. A male SI/OC fic.Disclaimer: I do not own Narutoverse or any Naruto characters :"(
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Nefelibata

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what I'm doing. The reason why I'm even coherent is because caffeine exists. What a wonderful blessing.  
> Alright, you know the drill. This is a reincarnation fic, where someone dies in a world and is reincarnated into the Narutoverse. Cliche, cliche, I know alright but this has been steaming in my head for too long!!!  
> Anyways, since it's a shounen manga, Kishimoto obviously doesn't delve into the darkness of killing somebody with an order or having child soldiers fighting in the war. I mean, come on man, even WWI had soldiers above 12. Basically, many fan fictions have dabbled into the dark side of the shinobi world of totalitarian governments, showing that Narutoverse isn't as sunshine and rainbows as it seem. Personally, I appeal to fanfictions more bout this. 
> 
> TL;DR What I'm saying is, this fic can be dark at times so I will give like trigger warnings (TW) if well, there are you know triggers. Sorry bout that I really can't resist the temptation of dismissing the misconception that Naruto is all unicorn and magic just because the main character hasn't even killed someone or bloodied his hands or have any moral crisis. Honestly, what the hell. 
> 
> Anyways, have fun please don't kill me. 
> 
> TW: Slight suicidal thoughts. Not obvious, even if you squint. So. Just (t)read carefully. (haha geddit)

_Conner Miles knows only of guns and laws of gravity being obeyed._

_Misaki Shinya still remembers his previous life where the world he is currently living in was nothing but childish fantasies illustrated in the thin pages of a thick book._

_._

_._

_._

True to his name, Misaki Shinya was born deep in the night, with the moon and the stars as his guardians as he crosses the fine line between life and death, entering the new world. 

He was born to a mother with a beautiful voice, velvety smooth, and lilting, as she coos and hums a sweet lullaby at her firstborn child. 

He was born to a mother with desperate arms, clinging onto him, even as rough hands - doctors - tried to pry him away. She clutched him like he was treasure and brought him close to her chest, as if she was going to lose him right after she just got him. _(He couldn't help but wonder, what horrors have this woman gone through to make her think so.)_

He was born to a mother who loved him with all her heart and Misaki Shinya, once Conner Miles, couldn't bear the the thought that he wasn't what this wonderful, fragile woman deserved. So he tried. He tried his very best. He stretched his mouth into a gummy smile and giggled when her obsidian eyes lit up with so much joy and love that guilt overwhelmed him once more and nausea swirled turbulently in his belly. 

He became the poster baby, making all mothers seethe in jealousy. Never did his mother have to wake up in the middle of the night to calm him done, never did he fuss when his mother fed him. The only times he wailed was when he was hungry, and well, when his diaper needs changing. _(Later was he then told that his wail was more of a soft sob, and his mother had been so worried about having such a silent child.)_

_._

_._

_._

_Misaki Shinya did not have a father. But that's alright. Between his mother and all the ladies who was constantly hovering around, Misaki Shinya had all the love he needed._

_._

_._

For the first few years of Misaki Shinya's life, he made sense the world around him, bit by bit.

Observing his mother's religious beauty routines, catching a glimpse of her skimpy clothing before she dropped him off into his designated room, it didn't take long for Shinya to realise that his mother was a prostitute, which explained the lack of masculine presence in his life _._

_Conner knows and Shinya remembers._

Shinya was probably an accident, lucky to be born.

Everyday, at dusk, different women, his aunts, they insisted to be called, came and picked him up from his room. They wore hastily thrown on kimonos, and smelt of sweat, incense and something that suggested their recent sexual activities.

_Connor knows and Shinya remembers._

it wouldn't surprise Conner Shinya that his aunts were also prostitutes.

At eleven months, Shinya knows that he lives in a brothel, attached to an onsen. Shinya has the entire onsen to himself when the sun went down, and the brothel closed for the day. His mother, and his aunts, worked the day shift, while the brothel with the night shift prostitutes was just across the narrow cobblestone street of the Red Light District.

It was probably because of a pervert (or super pervert, as the man declared obnoxiously, that sorry excuse of a human being) in the onsen that had Shinya convinced that he was existing - or was he really - in a world that was literally a story with an over powered protagonist, his emotionally constipated teammate, his pink-coloured hair (pink?!) teammate and his angsty teacher. Or should it be sensei?

_Conner knows and Shinya remembers._

So.

Naruto. Konoha. Fire Country. Elemental Nations. Chakra.

Shinya wonders about totalitarian governments and child labour. He thinks about bloodshed and torture. He knows about war and devastation it brings and despite the love he had been receiving, hates the world he was reborn in with every fibre of his being.

What was the point of being given a second chance at life when you could be die without even knowing?

What was the point of living if you have to fear for your life every step you took?

What was the point of existing if there couldn't be a clearer line between strong and weak, win and loss, life and death?

.

.

.

Conner lived in a world where war was just another page in a history textbook... until it wasn't. World War III broke out when he was just shy of sixteen. He knew the day by heart, because it was the day his school was bombed and it was the day that Connor lost a brother and an arm. He was thrown into war, with a shiny new metal prosthetic, a weeping mother and a stone-faced father. His brother had always been the glue that stuck all of them together, and without him, the family was just fragments and shards. No matter how hard they try to be a family (and wasn't that pathetic), hurting one another with cutting words and harsh tones was always inevitable.

Conner lost his friends to the war. He lost his teacher, his father and an uncle. He lost his dog tags and soon loses any opportunity to work in the modelling industry (who would hire someone with a face slashed with a fucking laser-knife), a kidney, a finger (his right middle finger - flipping someone off could really bring bad consequences), and a commanding officer who came to his rescue.

Conner could go on about the things he lost, the people he would never see again, thanks to this. Reincarnation shtick. An insult, a taunt that even as his body finally stopped to rest for eternity, his mind would never find solace, his soul could never rejoin his loved ones. It probably had to do with karma and all the sins he committed, all the people he has killed during the war but Connor was bitter. No matter how he rationalised the action, deeming it a blessing to be reincarnated, he couldn't help but was resentful about his current situation. Childish and spiteful, he knew, but all of that was part of a childhood that the war has taken from him.

Now Connor, now Shinya, takes a look at the wretched world he was born into and in his mind, he speaks words that would make even his stoic commanding officer raise an eyebrow. And that was saying something because throughout the years the Connor served Commander Shun, he has never ever seen that man's expression change from it usual resting bitch face. not even when blood spewed out of his mouth and his hand caressed Connor's scarred face and the life dimmed behind those dark obsidian eyes as he exhaled his last, dying breathe.

This world is riddled with loss and death. It's devastatingly grey where those whom you live for could be those who kill. It's so, so horribly twisted because an order from an absolute leader should never be an excuse to take lives. Shinya decidedly veered his mind away from thoughts of human experimentation and binding children with death and torture seals - whether Root or the Hyuuga Clan. ( and wasn't that a mindfuck and a half. Congratulations Konoha, there's not just one but two organisations who thought it would was acceptable to just condemn unwilling candidates into lives without freedom and expression, like they're birds to be caged.)

Shinya thinks of becoming a nuke-nin, defecting to other villages, or just wandering on his own but blood-line purges, chakra beasts, and S-rank bounties mined their way into his mind. It wasn't just Konoha, Shinya fumes, it was the world. The entire universe is flawed and so dysfunctional that contempt filled his entire being.

He hates this world. So much.

.

.

.

The last rays of the sun shone through the skies. Wispy strands of purple, pink and orange weaved their way across the sky. Clouds idled around, relishing in the golden ambience and bathing in the warmth. Shinya stares at the sky, breathe catching in his throat, mesmerised by the sight of the sunset in Konoha.

He looks down at the village, at the civilians bustling around and ninja swiftly darting from roof to roof. He takes in the peace and the beauty and for once in his three years living in this strange, strange world, did the idea of fixing things, to making things better hit him.

The sky darkens and the breeze cools. Shinya stands on the mountain and stays until the sun declines and the stars and the moon appear. He tilts his face back at the silvery gaze of the moon and couldn't help but smile at the night sky - his namesake. He hates this world, true, but there was nothing stopping him from changing it. Though, the first step.

The first step was to become a shinobi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment, leave a kudos yada yada. Thanks. I appreciate those like how I appreciate these fingers.


End file.
